


You Take My Breath Away

by catisacat



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/F, Light-Hearted, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catisacat/pseuds/catisacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athena gets her first look at Janey and it's quite the experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> I started my Athena playthrough of Pre-Sequel and I am in Jathena hell.

It felt like time slowed down when the strange new woman was suddenly, abruptly pulled into sight as the door was violently ripped open.

It felt surreal. Not that Athena was in her right mind right now. Her ears still rang from the stress of the trip and the edges of her vision were blurry. It felt like being trapped in a weird, waking dream.

She was flat on her ass, propped up slightly on the woozy, muttering, half-awake form of Nisha. Wilhelm and Aurelia were sprawled out, the former having recently hit his head painfully against the rapidly chattering robot. Only Timothy... er… “Jack” was even looking at the woman. He looked less entranced than Athena though, mostly just confused and mildly terrified.

Still she found herself focusing on every detail of the odd woman despite the groaning, writhing mess she was lying in.

Blonde hair seemed to be floating behind the helmet, gravity not strong enough to keep it down. A fashionable stripe of pink invaded it.

It partially hid the burns covering the left side of her body. Some found scars repulsive, but Athena just found herself desperately wanting to know the story behind them. And maybe, possibly, where they ended as well as where they started.

As Athena looked into the woman’s bright, shining eyes she briefly wondered if she was going crazy.

She’d heard of someone taking your breath away but had never thought it was was real.

Wait. No. That was just the cold vacuum of space. Devoid of air. You know, the thing you need to breathe?

When the six Vault Hunters collapsed in the entryway of Janey’s little hideaway Athena found herself shamefully looking up at the woman again. Now not inhibited by the severe rattling of the moonshot journey and lack of oxygen she was acutely aware she shouldn’t be thinking that way. It went against all of her training. Finding someone beautiful.

It didn’t stop her from staring though.

What did stop her was a sharp elbow in the side from Nisha, accompanied by a crude hand gesture and a wiggle of the eyebrows as Janey left the room to find some coordinates.

Athena briefly contemplated just stepping back outside and letting herself asphyxiate.

At least that type of a breath-taking experience was less embarrassing.


End file.
